


Hayloft

by SpiderTears (tactile_introvert)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alcoholic Tony Stark, Anal Sex, Blood, Bottom Peter Parker, Child Abuse, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Facials, Father/Son Incest, First Time, Gun Kink, Guns, Homophobic Language, Homophobic Tony Stark, Hurt Peter Parker, Kissing, M/M, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Physical Abuse, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Abuse, Teen Harry Osborn, Teen Peter Parker, Threats, Tony Stark Has Issues, Top Harry Osborn, Verbal Abuse, Verbal Humiliation, Violence, Virgin Peter Parker, Vomiting, hay is for horses and fucking peter on, that's all folks, these boys love each other ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:28:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22421077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tactile_introvert/pseuds/SpiderTears
Summary: Young lovers and they are not sleepingYoung lovers in the hayloftMy Daddy's got a gunYou better run(Lyrics from, fic inspired by Hayloft by Mother Mother)
Relationships: Peter Parker/Harry Osborn, Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 17
Kudos: 136





	Hayloft

**Author's Note:**

> Just want to mention the Vomit, Incest, Homophobia, and Guns again in case they slipped by your eye. Be safe and don't read this if it's going to hurt you.
> 
> Thank you TheOnlyCeeCeeJ for the beta! Commas are my worst enemy.

Slender fingers wrapped around a wrist as he encouraged the other boy along the side of the barn. The pounding pulse he found matched the one emanating from his own chest. A sliver of moon in the sky illuminated the fields all around them. It was enough to let Peter sneak a glance from around the corner of the barn towards the house. He steadied himself on the splintered wood of the building's wall with his other hand. Seeing blessed stillness, he led Harry as he scurried through the cracked door.

“Peter! What are you thinking?” Harry hissed. 

“Shhh! Wait ‘til we get to the loft,” Peter breathed back.

Peter let go of the wrist only when he needed both hands to climb the rickety ladder. Harry pulled himself up, sat on a haystack, blinked, and Peter was in his lap.  
“I need you. Need you so bad. I can’t wait for whatever “opportunity” might come along to get us out of here. It’ll take two years before we’re even adults. I want you right now,” said Peter. 

Harry took a moment to look at the face pleading with him to dive into a deeper connection, a new stage in their relationship. The eyes pointed back at him were blown with adrenaline and lust, pupils overtaking brown irises, but blotchy red cheeks belied his declaration of confidence. The slightest twitch of the cute nose in front of him cemented Harry’s understanding. He leaned forward to give a chaste kiss to the worried lips in front of him.

“Babe, I love you so much. I can hardly wait to share everything we have with each other. But I can’t let you take this risk. We can find a better place, a better time, anything. I just want you to be safe!” Harry said. He cupped the Peter’s face and willed sense into the boy.

“Harry, I want you in me. I know Dad’s gonna blow a fuse if he finds out, but there’s no way I’m letting you risk Parson Osborn’s reaction,” said Peter, lowering Harry’s hand. His hips rolled on Harry’s dick in persuasion. 

“Stark I-you little fucker. We don’t have to be in your own barn. We could find somewhere else. Old man Rogers’ barn or under the stars even. We don’t have to be on your “I cuddle my rifle in bed instead of the wife who left me” dad’s property!” Harry berated him, though most of the heat in his voice came from arousal. Peter’s eyes hardened at the insult, but it only made the lust more pronounced.

“Harry, shut up. My dad is still my dad, and I won’t hear that about him. And maybe I like how close we are. How dangerous it is. I’ve been stepping around him for too long. It’ll be nice to have this in my memory for whenever he yells at me next.” Peter jerked his hips on the word ‘this’, and attacked Harry’s mouth to end the conversation for good.

Harry took only a moment to return the kiss. Peter rode the high of initiating the date, but he was waiting for Harry to take control and guide him into the bliss he could almost taste alongside Harry’s tongue. Harry responded to Peter’s stubbornness with gusto. He brought both hands up to hold Peter’s head and showed the boy he wasn’t afraid to get started either.

Peter began gathering the bottom of Harry’s t-shirt, and they reluctantly broke away for a wardrobe shift and some oxygen. They admired each other’s barely visible forms in the moonlight that seeped through the planks of the barn. Soon enough, they explored with more than just eyes. Harry gathered Peter in his arms and lay them both onto a loose pile of hay. Hands and mouths covered the landscape of each torso like a swarm of butterflies. They relaxed into each other, drowning out the barnyard odors and prickly hay.

“You got lube, boy scout?” asked Harry.

“I uh, already prepped for you. I didn’t want to waste time,” Peter said, a blush creeping up his cheeks to the tips of his ears.

“You better take those pants off right now, then. I need to see your work,” said Harry, and Peter purred at the hunger dripping off his words.

“And I need to see what you’re working with, babe. Need to feel every inch of you in me,” said Peter as he unzipped his jeans and brought them past his feet. He reached back up for his boxers when he felt Harry’s warm hands on his waist, back from hastily throwing his own pants on the floor. Harry positioned him on his back to give himself a perfect view. Peter lifted himself up enough to slide his underwear off for his partner. 

“Peter oh, you’re just perfect. Your cock is too beautiful. I’ll make sure to feel it on my tongue before the night is up,” Harry said through the saliva that flooded his mouth at the sight of Peter. He leaned down to share with his boyfriend. “Now, though, I need to get to your ass.”

“Boxers off first. Cock pro quo as they say,” Peter laughed, but a tremor running just under his words spoke to how much he relished the praise.

“Don’t worry, I’ll show you mine. A dick like that deserves another. And we can always start with fingers if I’m too much,” Harry winked. He straightened and pushed the last remaining fabric off his body.

“Oh shut up, you ass- holy shit!” Peter exclaimed. The cock that bounced up from the waistband of the boxers before him was already leaking. Although it was long enough to make Peter wonder how far it could fit down his throat, the true selling point was the thickness. Peter needed that to stuff him full this instant. 

“Not bad, is it? Now, can you lift your legs and I’ll take a look at how you’ve rolled out the red carpet for me?” asked Harry. Peter assumed a position he remembered from porn and grabbed around his hamstrings for support. It felt a bit strange to put some of his weight on his upper back, but nothing hurt. He focused his gaze on his boyfriend’s face to keep from missing any part of the reaction.

“Fuck that’s so hot. All wet and ready for me, aren’t ya?” said Harry. “I’m about to shove my dick into you right now. You want that?” Both boys panted in anticipation. Harry wrapped his hand around the base of his shaft and pointed at Peter’s entrance. The second Harry’s tip touched the ring of Peter’s ass, the temperature rose five degrees. The spark of contact awakened something even more primal in the teens, and there was no stopping them. 

Peter’s hole swallowed the head of Harry’s cock with ease. Harry took a second to let Peter adjust, and before long, he was stretching to push his ass back for more. Harry seized the opportunity and thrust an inch or so farther. Peter let out a whining moan.

“Oh, oh god yes! Keep going! Just fuck me already!” Peter shouted, all thoughts of the clandestine nature of their meeting thrown out with the sound. Harry obliged, and Peter’s head lolled to the side as Harry bottomed out in one more thrust. 

“Fuck, baby. So tight. Feel so good on my cock,” Harry murmured. He raised a hand to the cheek Peter was lying on to look into his boyfriend’s eyes.

“Harry, fuck. You’re huge.” 

“Was it too much? I can pull out and go slower-”

“Don’t you dare. Need it hard. I swear if you spend one more second talking without fucking me…” Peter’s eyes held need, desire, and even exasperation. Harry had never seen anything like it on Peter. It was a sight he wouldn’t forget.

“You asked for it,” Harry punctuated each word with a sharp thrust. Peter responded with higher and higher pitched whimpers and moans. Harry’s hands roamed over Peter’s chest. Neither noticed the sound or sight of the barn door opening. The groan of the hinges and the slice of moonlight that invaded the barn were drowned out by their frenzied pleasure. 

Peter’s moans cut off the second he heard the creak of the ladder. Harry was balls deep in Peter but he dared not move a muscle. They stared into each other’s eyes, both turning to stone from their Medusan gazes. Each footfall was an eternity, but slowly, the boys shifted their gaze to the top of the ladder. The muzzle of a rifle emerged, the front sight a shark fin ratcheting up the tension in the loft. The barrel slowly came into view until Mr. Stark’s rage shone in his eyes beside white knuckles around the grip. 

“Thought there were animals rootin round in the barn. Guess I was right,” Tony growled. He pulled himself into the loft, never releasing his weapon. Peter’s face drained of all color upon hearing the fury. Sweat and hay matted his hair. Abject fear matted his words.

“Dad! Please I-I. It’s not- It’s not- I can explain-” Peter cried.

“Yes, I’d love to hear your explanation. Why, my dear son, have I found you moaning with a cock fucking you into the floor of my hayloft?” Tony asked. Peter’s eyes darted between his father and his boyfriend. He sat up, letting Harry’s cock slip from him. 

“Dad. I… I’m gay.” 

“No fucking shit.”

“I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to-”

“You know what? Just shut your fucking mouth. I don’t want to hear another sound out of those disgusting cock-sucking lips, fucking queer,” Mr. Stark spat. 

Arousal had fled the moment he heard the signs of someone else in the barn, but now his entire body was just as red with shame. Peter tried to shrink into the hay beneath him, which brought attention to the other naked boy. 

“You. The parson’s son. A fag fucker. Get the fuck off my land and I’ll think about keeping this from your Pops.” Harry looked to Peter, and the face he saw tore him apart. The horror he read there told him he needed to stay with his boyfriend and protect him; the pleading furrow of his eyebrows said Peter needed Harry safe just as much. With one final caress to his lover’s side, Harry jumped into action. He collected his clothes and threw them down to ground level. Racing down the ladder, he gathered them again and flew out of the barn, naked and devastated. 

That left Peter alone with his father. And his father’s rifle.

“Always knew there was something wrong with you. Biggest mama's boy I ever saw. Now I know you’re just a sissy little faggot waiting to get fucked to hell like a girl,” said Tony. Peter knew he shouldn’t do anything to upset the man further, but a pitiful whimper escaped his throat anyway.

“Can’t even hear the words without begging for it. Want something more shoved up that greedy hole, boy?” Stark asked, leering at his only son. Peter had to be dreaming. This was the cruelest nightmare he’d ever had. The edges of the scene even began blurring. He shook his head, more in response to the situation than the specific question. 

Tony flicked the safety of his beloved rifle off. The full body twitch and burst of tears he saw were confirmation that the message was sent. He pointed the muzzle at the boy still prone on his back. 

“Don’t go getting any ideas, now. I ain’t sticking my dick in there. I’ve got another pole to use.” Tony aimed at the now hidden entrance. “Get back in position, slut. And don’t even think about moving ‘til I tell you.” 

“Please, Dad! Don’t- Unf!” A harsh kick to his side shut down his protests. Sobbing, Peter once again lifted his legs and held his thighs back. The cold muzzle pushed at his rim within seconds. None too gently, Tony shoved to get the front sight into the boy. Blood-curdling screeches encouraged him. 

Everything was on fire. The sight shredded the side of his rectum. The rest of the barrel pounded into him relentlessly. Every thrust managed to dive deeper into Peter’s body and soul. He screamed with all his might, as if the pain would somehow escape through his wails. The one thing he could not allow himself to do was move. Any repositioning would be disobedient, and while his dad’s gun was inside him, Peter was terrified of what the punishment would be. The threat of the trigger kept him petrified. 

“Swallowing it all up as expected. Can’t believe how desperate you are to have anything up your ass. Bet I could advertise your tight hole round the county. See if anyone feels like using a faggot the way they’re meant to be used. It’s the only thing you’ve got that could be considered an asset,” Tony ranted, leaning down to deliver his abuse closer to his target’s ears. The stench of alcohol overwhelmed Peter’s senses. He screwed his eyes closed and tried to focus on dragging in breaths between shrieks. Nausea spiked with the intense pain and insults. After an eternity, the back and forth assault on his intestines stopped.

“You know what, just being around a boy whore like you started to confuse my cock. It’s getting hard from watching a hole take what it deserves. I think you should take care of that. Part of your apology for being such a pathetic excuse for a son,” said Tony. He ripped the gun from Peter’s ass and immediately a flood of warm blood poured out. Peter shouted at the abrupt shift, lost his grip on his legs, and they slammed back onto the ground. His new position forced more weight on his rear, and the pain grew with the increased pressure on his ass. Tony thrust the rifle in front of his son’s face. “But first, kneel up and clean off my gun. I don’t want any of you on it.” 

Peter rested only a second before obeying his father. Or at least trying to. The moment he flexed any muscles below his pecs, the pain reignited along his entire core. His first attempt to lift himself by his abs failed spectacularly. On his back again, he planted his hands on the floor by his sides to ease the burden on his abdomen as he sat up. A quick glance at his father’s livid expression compelled him to use the momentum he’d built up to forge through until he brought his legs around to kneel. 

“Open up, slut,” ordered Tony. Peter obeyed and hardly had time to brace himself before Tony shoved the gun in his mouth. The tang of blood and metal was almost as bad as the sudden intrusion forcing his jaw open wide. He started sucking and cleaning the best he could. The humiliation brought forth fresh tears. He wiggled his tongue around the muzzle and sight. Once the taste of blood faded into the background, he leaned away, lips smacking at the loss of suction. 

“Now I’m gonna give you what you want, boy. If you pull off before I cum I will shoot your fucking leg,” said Tony. He placed the gun on the ground close enough to have in his hands again at a moment’s notice. He reached for his pants next and brought out his half hard dick. Peter trembled on his knees. The pain in his ass hadn’t let up in the slightest, and his stomach turned with anxiety.

“Dad, please! Stop! I don’t want this!” said Peter.

“Get that word out of your mouth. You’re not my son. No one calls me dad who spreads his legs for anyone he sees like some street corner whore,” Tony said. “Get your mouth around my dick now.” For the second time in minutes, Peter opened up and leaned forward to take a pole into his mouth. He refused to think about the situation. He could not acknowledge that the first cock ever in his mouth was his father’s. He simply worked the flesh in his mouth like he had the gun. He sucked and licked and bobbed like he had practiced with cucumbers.

Tony waited a few minutes before taking Peter’s head in his hands and forcing his dick down Peter’s unsuspecting throat. The boy’s choked gag and giant, teary eyes urged Tony on in his vicious attack. With each thrust, Peter’s nausea rose. Once Tony’s cock rammed deep enough, Peter finally vomited into his stuffed mouth. When Tony felt the bile on his dick, he pushed him off his cock. Peter immediately threw up on himself and the hay around him. 

“Fuck, look what you did to my dick, you pig. It’s disgusting now. And you can’t even clean it off in your mouth. You’re fucking useless, you fag,” said Tony. Peter only whimpered in response. “Lean over and let me wipe off my dick in your dirty mop.”

Peter tilted his head to let his da- Tony wipe the vomit from his dick into his hair. Hot tears fell on the ground. Peter was surprised he still had any left. He hung his head even after Tony drew his dick away. He resigned himself to staying on his knees forever, or at least until he bled out of his burning ass. He thought he heard something strange, but it wasn’t an order, so he tuned it out.

“Look up.” The sight before him explained the odd noises. Tony was jacking off ferociously. Almost immediately, hot cum splattered on his face, leaving Peter painted with abuse from eyes to ass. A final kick to his stomach knocked Peter onto his back.

“Go ahead and stay there. No animals in the house, after all,” said Tony. Peter barely registered his descent on the ladder. When the barn door slammed shut, he was still lying in the blood and vomit stained hay. Tears continued to pour from his eyes and mixed with the cum dripping down his face. Peter fell into nothingness, Harry’s touch already a lifetime away.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there. This was just self-indulgent basically, and believe it or not, it was helpful in working through some challenges I've got to face. I love hurting Peter way too much. Since you got all the way down here, I bet you do too. So leave a comment or kudos for my fragile ego. It is sustained only through the approval of absolute strangers.


End file.
